


Why?

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Why? he asks...

Because.

Why me? he asks...

Because you are you.

But... why me, of all the people possible; why me?

Because you are you. And because you are perfect. For Me

"More than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> By C.I.S. aka AlexiCyn aka Alexi Bonds. Copyright 2009-2013 All rights reserved.
> 
> No beta checker.
> 
> D/s, O/p, or M/s. I think all could fit here, one way or another...
> 
> In case you are wondering, I am the D.O.M. :D


End file.
